


【旷单】高铁试运行

by houmajing



Category: The Journey of Flower（TV）, 花千骨
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houmajing/pseuds/houmajing
Summary: 写着开心的，不喜慎入。分级：N25原著：《花千骨》cp：旷野天x单春秋设定：采用网剧《花千骨2015》现代背景，内容与剧情无关。高铁级别豪车，设定为—蛇妖x双性没有三观，没有生物学常识，是一篇作者为了写肉爽一波而瞎编乱造的脑洞





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本章防雷：  
> 角色死亡后复活，  
> 女性器官描写

【高铁试运行·第一节车厢】

* * *

 

天地分六界，上为上天，下有幽冥。

 

人间苦境，战火纷飞，朝代更迭，历经不断。反观妖魔二界早已归于一统，圣君为尊，下有大护法管辖，建七杀派。

 

以神器之力来到千年后的人间界，彼时各界域之间相安无事，无战争之忧，无神器之患，虽说这些昔日横行六界的邪魔大妖们不得不开始遵纪守法为生计奔波，竟也可以算是有生以来最安逸的日子。

 

妖魔生性好享乐，千年后的人间更是多姿多彩花样层出，是以常聚集知己损友两三人，喝酒谈天，纵使行酒令醉得东倒西歪，也不会再有上头的人怪罪，只要不喝酒误事闹了笑话，便由着去了。

 

"唉……"只见青年大妖怀抱着硕大的啤酒杯，也不去喝，只对着上头漂浮的一层嘟噜泡沫长长地叹了口气。

 

"怎么愁眉苦脸的？喝酒叹气，你可别坏了我店的名声。"

 

说话的是站在吧台后面的妖媚女子，浓妆艳抹，衬衣领口敞开歪斜在肩头，倾身往吧台面上一倚，露出瘦削的锁骨和白色布条缠裹的圆润酥胸。

 

按说这副模样该是何等引人侧目，但旷野天却看也不看对方一眼，只顾出神想着自己的事情。

 

般若花也不理他，仰脖喝干了自己杯里的酒，仗着白天酒吧里没有客人，索性褪去化形术显露出原本的妖相来。留着尖长指甲的手指从果盘里挑出一串葡萄，拿到面前轻轻呵出一口气，只见鲜美欲滴的果儿在那妖气熏陶下，肉眼可见地迅速化作熟透糜烂的颜色。女子这才满意地轻笑一声，两瓣娇艳红唇一张，伸出较寻常人类颇长的舌尖，将一颗葡萄勾进嘴里。

 

旷野天不经意向那边瞥了一眼，顿感一阵恶寒。虽说两人熟识已久，但他始终无法适应这人的进食习惯，此时便忍不住皱了皱眉，往旁边挪了两寸。

 

"你小子不都是成天追着大护法后头跑，从来不见人影的，今天怎的忽然想起到我这儿来了？"

 

用墨笔描画出狭长眼线的媚眼如丝，女子的心思毕竟细腻些，只稍一抬眼便轻易看出了青年神色间一晃而过的端倪，顿时不禁失笑，作出一副"你小子也有今天"的冷嘲热讽表情。

 

"难不成是感情出现问题，找姐姐诉苦来了？"

 

这话像是一只穿云箭正正刺中心里痛处，只见青年像是突然被抽干了力气，哀叹一声整个人无精打采地趴伏到桌上，好似一滩扶不上墙的烂泥。

 

"我觉得护法是不是不爱我了…"

 

甫一听从对方口里说出的竟是这话，般若花险些把手里的啤酒杯砸在青年头上，"你当我们都是瞎的？自打好不容易把你从阎王爷手里抢回来，单护法还不是恨不得把你捧手心里？连人都让你追到了，你平日里动手动脚腻歪人家那叫一个辣眼睛，现在说这样的话，良心不会痛吗？"

 

"…唔…"旷野天变得更沮丧了。

 

是的，正如般若花所说，现在的他终于和单春秋在一起了，经隔千年时光以及一场生死之别。

 

他追了单大护法那么久那么久，因为对方一个命令连命都没了。后来莫名其妙又活过来，听别人说单春秋用尽了一切办法才让他得以回生，睁开眼时他搂着一直守在旁边想让他第一眼看到的男人，傻笑得像得到了天大的礼物。

 

死一回就换得单春秋愿意跟他在一起，这波不亏。

 

捧在手心里什么的，确实不假，单春秋平时宠他都快宠到天上去了。有时候他自己也忍不住洋洋得意，心想或许在护法眼里，第一重要的是圣君，顺位排第二的就是他了。

 

但私下里的郁闷也只有自己知晓。他还是觉得有些不够，有些蹊跷，而这些事情又无法拿出来跟别人说，憋在心里只怕就要把他自己捂坏了，闷闷的甚是难受。

 

"唉，一言难尽…"一脸颓唐地摆了摆手，回道："这是我们恋爱中人的烦恼，你不会懂的。"

 

"你小子…是皮厚了还是翅膀硬了？爱说不说，姐姐我不伺候。"女子抬手狠狠朝他脑袋上拍了一掌，青年嗷呜一声也不知是真痛了还是装的。她走出吧台，纤指提着衣服后领子将人从高脚凳上提起来，毫不留情地往外推，"滚滚滚，在这儿打扰我一白天了，还让不让做生意了。"

 

旷野天被一脚踢出门外，但好在般若花还记着他是来诉苦的，倚着门抬了抬下巴，笑着说道："你要是有什么问题就跟单大护法直说不就好了，撒娇打滚耍赖，用你最擅长的那招。"

 

"为什么被你说得我好像一个傻白甜？"

 

"呵呵，说的就是你呀傻孩子。"

 

"…"

旷野天打开家门的时候，才知道单春秋早已经下了班在家里等着他了。

 

虽说是活了上千年的稀世大妖，不至如寻常人类那般为吃喝拉撒睡发愁，但为了更好地融入这个千年后的人间界，杀阡陌还是拉着单春秋一起成立了公司，进行着人类所谓"工作"的东西。

 

当然，即使穿越了时空，杀阡陌也依旧不改三分钟热度的性子，前脚服装设计，隔几天又开始热衷于整形外科，旁人只看到这单氏集团的领域愈加做大，暗自感叹其董事长真是年轻有为目光长远，却不知道这全归功于某位圣君大人的心血来潮。

 

"今天回来这么早？"由于工作原因，旷野天能够看到单春秋比自己先回到家实属难得，这会儿便像一进门被心心念念的礼物塞了满怀似的眼前一亮，笑着走上前，将人搂入怀里。"怎么没有叫我去接你？等很久了吗？"

 

"也没有，刚刚才回到。"单春秋顺着揽在腰后的臂弯力道倚在青年肩头，顺势抬起头吻了吻对方因笑容而浅浅凹陷的酒窝。"偶尔也想换我等你回家，不好吗？"

 

听了这话，旷野天只觉心里有个小人儿似的蹦哒个不停，若是给他长根狗尾巴只怕已经欢快地摇起来了。他一时也没忍住心中洋溢的欢喜满足，双手托在臀后将人整个托举起来，男人低低地惊呼一声，下意识搂住他的肩保持平衡，旷野天趁机偷了个吻，两人一同滚进柔软的皮制沙发里。

 

俯下身吻住近在咫尺的柔软唇瓣，轻柔地舔吮厮磨，怀里的男人轻哼着发出呜咽似的低吟，伸出舌尖回应。

 

旷野天故意缠着那柔软的舌尖不放，吸啜着津液刻意制造出暧昧的水声，而后又推抵回去，肆意搔刮湿热的口腔。单春秋因过于深入的吻溢出一声含糊的低喘，张口顺从地吞咽来自对方的气息。

 

这样一个深吻的感觉很好，也是他们之间经常做的事。接下来若是顺理成章地发展下去，该是这个男人在他的怀里酥软了腰身，睁着雾朦的双眼发出轻浅的喘息，展开身体接受爱抚，然后接纳他，在温吞细致又足够激烈的研磨下颤抖哭喊着达到高潮。

 

搂在腰后的手臂开始摩挲塌陷的腰窝，不经意地划过挺翘臀线，而此时本已有些恍惚的男人像是忽然反应过来什么似的僵住了身子，往前一缩，躲开了身后的爱抚。

 

旷野天自然察觉了这一状似微不可查的动作，旋即心里一沉，抽离了正在男人口中逡巡的舌尖，将人从怀里推开了。

 

"为什么？"

 

支肘撑起身子坐了起来，道出了困在心中许久的疑问："为什么护法总是不愿意让我碰？可是我曾做错了什么？"

 

是了，这便是他近来一直在困惑苦恼的事—

 

每每当两人的亲昵即将更进一步时，单春秋便会下意识地躲开。即使他有时实在无法理解这样的行为，故意直言说想要，这人也只是用手或口为他纾解，决不进行到最后那步。

 

他能感觉到这人也是想要的。

 

面上的潮红，酥软的腰身，热烫的肌肤，都在传递着渴望和依赖。为何分明想要，却又刻意回避呢？

 

虽然在般若花面前说觉得单春秋可能不爱他，但那只是烦恼之时所说地玩笑话，单春秋对他好，宠他爱他，旷野天都是知道的，毕竟看向他的眼神和字里行间流露的感情骗不了人。

 

"我…不、不是因为你的关系，是我自己…"单春秋猝不及防被从温暖的怀抱中推开，不禁油然而生些许失落，但他也顾不上去在意这个，也跟着一起坐起身，伸手勾住青年的袖口。

 

"那到底是为什么？为什么要瞒着我，有什么是不能跟我说的吗？"

 

"……"单春秋张了张口，几乎就要说出什么来，但他偷瞧了眼面前青年的神情，又被心里的答案哽住了，低垂下了眼睫，将下唇咬得泛白，最终也没能说出个所以然来。

 

旷野天甫一看到这副委屈表情，顿时心就软了下来，虽然不免失望于单春秋仍旧隐瞒不说，但也不忍心再逼问下去。或许是他太过斤斤计较了，单春秋既不愿说，那么他便等到这人愿意，也就好了。

 

"算了，也没什么，如果不想说也没关系，是我的错，不该逼你。"他说着展臂轻轻搂住了面前的男人，将一个浅吻落在了鼻尖上。

 

单春秋没有回话，只是抬眸静静看着青年的眼睛。

 

那双眼里的失落只一闪而过便被故作的笑意遮掩了去，但他还是清楚看见了，并为此动摇。

 

"不，别走。"他终于还是在旷野天站起身正要离开之时伸出手抱住了青年的腰手指缠住衣角，薄薄的衬衫布料之下是薄而有力的腰身，他忍不住将脸颊贴上去小心翼翼地蹭了蹭，竭尽所能地挽留对方。

 

"不要…"

 

不要因为他露出这样的表情。

 

他突然觉得自己身体上惹人厌弃的秘密并没有那么值得在意。即使这个人或许会对他的丑陋感到恶心感到嫌恶，也好过失望和无奈。

 

至少，这一切都是他自己的错，纵使被厌弃也是他应受的，而不是让旷野天因为他的刻意回避而受了委屈。

 

"我、我也想要…想、被你抱…只是…我…"压抑着心中羞耻说出了这样的话，单春秋深吸了口气试图鼓足更多的勇气和决心，主动分开双腿跪坐在青年怀里，温暖的胸膛和臂弯让他多了一点安心又多了一点不安。他红着脸，握住对方的手往身下摸，"你…先、先摸摸我…求你…"

 

"可是…"旷野天皱着眉，有些犹豫，他不知道单春秋为何突然主动起来，他不希望是因为他的话，强迫单春秋去做自己不愿意的事。

 

"无妨的。"单春秋摇了摇头，直起双膝跪立起来，敞开下身。"只要…若是你不、不会嫌弃…"

 

旷野天不明就里地搂住了扑进怀里的男人，右手顺着牵引缓缓探入松脱的衣衫内，轻抚过腰际。男人的肌肤细腻柔韧，让他不禁有些爱不释手，流连了半晌，才追随着怀中人愈渐战栗的回应探向下腹。

 

那处潮热得有些异常，他还未及为此生出疑惑，便感到怀里的男人将脸埋入肩窝里，似是不愿对上他的目光。手指被握着，引导着向下，越过已然有了些许反应的性器，往下推。

 

而后他便摸到了某处意想不到的器官。

 

在指尖触及的瞬间，单春秋的身体狠狠颤抖了下，低泣一声。他紧紧搂着青年的肩，心里紧张害怕得快要崩溃，但还是压制住了逃避的本能，牵着对方的手指继续碰触自己最为羞耻的地方—那处本不应存在的变异器官。

 

旷野天怔愣了一瞬，几乎是立时就反应过来那是什么。不是平滑的会阴，那两片软嫩的肉瓣柔顺地吸贴着他的指腹，顶端衔着一颗坚硬的小肉珠，像娇弱柔软的花瓣，羞怯地闭合起来，剥开了露出内里鲜嫩的花心，便有些晶莹湿滑的露水沾上指尖。

 

他的动作已经极尽温柔和小心，但仍然让怀里的男人禁不住地颤抖，时不时便发出一声低低的哽咽。

 

肉瓣很是娇弱，单春秋本就因这处感到羞耻，平日里除了清洗，根本不敢多碰。每每当他与旷野天亲昵，那处便会发热，酥麻。而现在的他原本尚在为旷野天会不会嫌弃他而担惊受怕，却又无法自控地，随着那指尖的每一下拨动颤抖身体，从身体内部渐渐热了起来，涌出一股水津津的湿意。

 

单春秋咬着唇，试图压抑愈渐火热的快感。那是他的爱人，搂着他，亲吻他，触碰他的身体，那样一个敏感的部位，怎可能没有感觉。但他不敢让旷野天知道这具身体的秘密，他那么喜欢旷野天，若是连这人也觉得他奇怪，不要他了，他就真不知道该怎么办了。

 

"怎么哭了？弄疼你了吗？"旷野天察觉到那点若隐若现的哭腔，停下了手里的动作，偏过头去啄吻男人的耳根和脸侧安抚他的爱人的情绪。

 

"没有…"单春秋摇头，抬眼看向搂抱着自己的青年，他的眼角微红，未干的泪痕打湿了眼睫，被对方以唇瓣轻柔吻净。

 

"我这样的身子，你、还愿意要我吗？"他问道。

 

果然是因为担心这个么。青年闻言笑了，眉眼弯弯的，凑近来吻住他的唇。

 

"当然要了，这可是上天赐给我的宝物，我要抱在怀里珍惜一辈子的呢。"

 

这话说得有些微妙，但单春秋心中欣喜又释然，也顾不上去深思其中含义，只知道旷野天是不会嫌弃他怪异的身体。他主动启唇迎合青年的吻，含吮着探入口中的舌尖，甚至抬起了下身，以便自己心甘情愿交付身心的人，将指尖推入紧窄稚嫩的花腔，探寻他火热的深处。

 

这时，对方忽地又将手指抽了出去，仿佛丝毫没有犹豫似的，穴内分泌的淫液润泽在入侵的指腹上，粘连出一丝晶莹水线。

 

"让我看看你，好不好？"

 


	2. 高铁试运行·第二节车厢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章防雷：角色死亡后复活，有大量女性器官描写

**【高铁试运行·第二节车厢】**

 

* * *

 

 

单春秋仰面躺在宽敞柔软的沙发里，双腿往两边分开，一边抬起了支在椅背，另一边腿则被他自己伸手扣住膝弯，弯折起来交叠在胸口。

 

主动做出这样的姿势让他的脸羞红到了耳尖，但还是忍住了羞耻与难堪，将股间最私密的部位暴露在青年眼前。

 

旷野天俯下身去吻男人的唇，身下的人有些过分紧张了，闭着眼，细密眼睫不住战栗着，甚至顾不上去回应他的吻。他也不急，耐心地厮磨着柔软的唇瓣，轻声安抚："别怕，没事的，让我好好看看你。"

 

"嗯…"单春秋呜咽着应了声，但仍然紧张得不敢睁眼。

 

大张到极限的腿根隐隐颤抖，连带着那稚嫩的花瓣也羞怯地瑟缩，掩住了水津津的穴肉。男性器官是正常大小，但那处雌穴约莫是因为本不应存在的缘故，发育得小巧娇弱许多，哪怕只是伸入一点指节，逼仄的花径也会层层叠叠地缠绕上来，柔顺地吸附着指肚，又湿又软，轻轻翻搅便发出啧啧水声，像花心深处甜美的蜜液。

 

精致的肉珠藏在男性器官的囊袋下，颜色较两瓣饱满粉嫩的肉瓣深一些，稍一触碰便会让身下的男人狠狠颤抖一下，若是以指尖衔起来拨弄，则会引起更激烈的反应，轻哼着扭摆腰身想要躲开。

 

这样敏感又私密的部位暴露在空气中，凉凉的，不禁生出些许惴惴不安的空虚。但单春秋能察觉到落在腿间的视线，火辣辣地逡巡着他羞耻怪异的身体，所过之处彷如点燃了一片燥热。

 

他想要了。

 

想要他的爱人更多的碰触他，占有他。

 

旷野天取过一个靠枕垫在男人腰下，垫高了腰身，而后在绷紧的大腿内侧轻咬一下，缓缓俯下身去，低头吻住柔软的肉瓣。

 

"唔！啊…！"单春秋顿时发出一声惊呼，像条脱了水的活鱼般狠狠弹起来，却又被青年的手钳制在腰胯两侧，遏止了挣扎。

 

湿热的口腔含吮着稚嫩的阴阜，舌尖顺着凹陷的肉缝从下至上舔去，刮过延伸向上的花苞顶端待放的肉珠，而后探入幽闭湿润的花径里，勾起来戳刺逗弄穴口的软肉。

 

"…嗯呜…不、不要…不要舔、哈啊…求你…"

 

单春秋被折腾得整个身子都软了，哭叫着伸出手去试图推拒青年的肩膀，却连指尖都使不上力气。

 

他哪里经受过这样过激的手段。

 

他总是下意识地疏远所有人，即便明知旷野天喜欢他，他也不敢接受。这样丑陋的自己，怎可能有资格与他人在一起。

 

直到旷野天再次回到身边，他忽然觉得无所谓了。即使终究会被嫌恶被抛弃，至少让他跟旷野天在一起，让他再贪恋这人，哪怕只是多一点点。

 

好在，旷野天不知为何地，接受了他，甚至愿意亲吻这副奇怪的身体。

 

他想要这人很久了。虽然是男子，但或许是因为生有那处雌穴的关系，比起寻常男子会想要拥抱爱人的本能，他更想被拥抱，被占有。

 

每每旷野天与他亲近，哪怕只是被搂着，再简单不过的亲吻，也能让他心生悸动，有时甚至只是这样也会流出水来。

 

他渴望了这人如此久，现在又被用极致淫靡的手段玩弄撩拨，更觉得快感剧烈，过电般熨烫着四肢百骸，深处的穴肉耸动收缩着，从体内涌出阵阵热流，自洞口汩汩流淌而下，将身下的软垫浸得湿透，蔓延开淫媚的水渍。

 

旷野天自然也察觉男人的下身愈渐湿滑润泽，不禁在心里暗暗感叹这处穴儿着实敏感，他不由自主地想看这人更加诱人的样子，遂拿指尖沾了些许淫液，下滑去试探下方禁闭的后穴。花径内的分泌液体本就是为了欢好，湿润粘腻，轻易就让他的两指齐根没入紧窄的肠道里。

 

"唔嗯…啊…！"单春秋只觉眼前一花，一道白光在脑海中炸开，几乎就要失神晕过去。他的眼泪再也止不住地流下来，摇了摇头，哭着求道："不要…太过了、不要了…"

 

身下那处得了趣的软穴已经被打开了，柔软的肉洞张开迎接着灵活舌叶模仿交合的动作插入，后方的窄穴也被指尖抽插着，勾起指节研磨肠道内的敏感点，隔着一层薄薄的肉壁刺激雌穴深处焦渴的媚肉。

 

"啊啊啊…不要了…不、…求你…旷野天…"他的身体已经有些无法自控，四肢无力的划动着，痉挛的五指胡乱抓挠，试图通过摩擦酥痒的皮肤来倾泻身体内过载的快乐。

 

这时，男人无助的哭喊蓦地哽住，他像是忽然失了声似的，扬起脖颈开始剧烈又急促地深喘起来，拉长的颈线上喉结隐隐抖动。他的双腿再也没法保持大张的姿势，本能地胡乱踢蹬着，腰胯痉挛般疯狂扭摆挣扎，使得伏在腿间的青年几乎要用上所有的力气压制住他。

 

就在早已高高挺立的男根射出精水的同时，那处雌穴也张开了幽闭的洞口露出内里水红色的软肉，从中喷出一股透明的阴潮，宛如失禁似的水柱打湿了垫在身下的皮毛坐垫，洁白的毛毡挂满杏花春雨，位于股间下方的一大片甚至被露水浸透，湿答答地倒伏下来。湿透的阴阜水光润泽，敞开红艳的肉瓣，彷如沙滩上被海水冲刷过后留下的贝壳。

 

旷野天抽出埋在后穴里的手指，动作间不经意拨了下花瓣上方已经完全挺立起来的肉豆，使得男人浑身一抖，那尚在高潮中的器官又被送上一个小巅峰，内里层峦似的壁肉挛动着，再次吐出一小波情潮。

 

身下的男人还在恍惚，没能从这未曾体验过的快慰中回过神来。他哭得满脸都是泪痕，纤长细密的眼睫沾满泪水，像被雨水打湿的凤蝶翅膀，扇动几下便又要落泪。

 

旷野天展臂将人搂进怀里，高潮过后的男人没有了一点力气，靠在他胸前虚弱地抽泣，像被欺负惨了。他伸手去试探那雌穴的扩张程度，那处已经称得上泥泞，一摸上去便又吐出一捧又湿又滑的露水，花径里已经可以容纳二指自如进出，软滑的媚肉一翕一张，吞吐迎合着带来快感的入侵者。

 

"…呜…"单春秋又开始发抖了，脑子里乱得像一团浆糊，也分不清是从哪里来的快感。下半身像融化了似的，里面藏着一池淫汤，被电离了搅乱了，沸腾起来的汁水疯狂翻涌，冲刷盆腔，顺着唯一的通道源源不断淌出来，因着填满花径的活塞运动喷溅，流得到处都是。

 

"旷野天…旷野天…"他哽咽着，在恍惚与无助中下意识呼唤恋人的名字。

 

旷野天终于看够了这人的可爱反应，心满意足地抽出手，就着掌心里沾满的液体捋动那根方才射过的男根—男人绷紧的腹部和胸前星星点点沾着高潮时喷溅的精水，腿间更是被阳精阴潮混杂的浊液打湿得一塌糊涂，看上去糟糕得不行。

 

"好了，这就不逗你了…"他展颜露出一个微笑，像是知道这样足以安抚单春秋的情绪。

 

已经进入状态的男根火热硬挺，饱满稚嫩的肉瓣一点点盛开，将欲望纳入柔软湿润的花心。

 

然而过程并没有那么顺利，经过一次高潮的甬道已经足够湿滑，稍加研磨便发出水津津的声音，但接近穴口的部位却颇为紧致，像个皮圈似的，男根前端甫一跻入便被紧紧箍住。

 

怀中的男人明显也不好受，轻蹙着眉心，潮红的面颊上覆着些许薄汗，没有了力气的腰肢直不起来，软软地仰靠在沙发的靠背上勉强支撑着身体，挺起的胸膛让深刻的锁骨和殷红的乳尖一览无余，视线可以毫无阻碍地一直逡巡至下方勃起的男根，分置在两侧的双腿不住打着抖。

 

旷野天皱了皱眉，心想莫非是方才的扩张做得不够，如今只是推进前端便觉紧窒，若是他全部进来了，单春秋非得受伤不可…

 

这个念头一出，他像是忽然反应过来什么似的，禁不住心中一阵悸动，只见他下一秒忽然收紧臂膀将眼前的男人狠狠抱住了，恨不得让这人就这么融化在自己怀里似的。

 

"护法…"

 

"嗯…？"单春秋的神智仍有些迷离，他觉得身下像含了个火楔子，烫得他浑身酥酥麻麻，渐渐被抽干了气力。

 

迷迷糊糊地抬眼去看开口唤他的青年，惊见那双曜石般的黑亮眸里竟似乎隐隐泛起水色，不禁心慌意乱，伸出指尖轻抚那桃花眼修长的眼角，想要拂去林翳深处的水汽。道："怎、怎么了？可是我哪里、做得不好？"

 

他因为身体的原因，自然是不曾也不敢与什么人做过这样的事，下意识便以为是自己没有经验，哪里做得不够好，以至于惹这人不开心了。

 

旷野天摇摇头说"没有"，他知道自己现在一定笑得像个捡到宝贝的傻小子，但就是止不住嘴角的笑容。他觉得他能再活一次真的太好了，能跟单春秋在一起也真的太好了，如果让他知道最终能够得到单春秋，那么他就算再死一万次都愿意。

 

他低头亲吻着男人修长瘦削的指尖，认真地看着那双正关切望向自己的碧蓝眼眸，道："一会儿我会进入你的身体，你可能会有点儿疼，可能会流血…如果觉着疼了，不愿要了，就告诉我。我不会强迫你，可好？"

 

其实也不如他说的这般严重，他只不过是实在爱着单春秋，哪怕对方只有一点不快也会让他自责得几乎死去。

 

妖魔是拥有他们特殊的享乐体质的—他们对痛觉并不敏感，并能将快感无限放大，因此才被人们视为不齿的堕落。

 

但单春秋并没有想到这些，又或许未曾将这些与眼下即将发生的事联系在一起。他只是怔怔地看着面前的青年，许久才默默地点头，忽而又摇了摇头。

 

他是不太明白这些，他也不知道该怎么办。他只知道他愿意将自己全数交付给这人，不论要对他做什么，怎么做，他也会乖乖听话，全都接受了。

 

"我、无妨的，你只管…抱我吧。"他说着，兀自埋头躲进青年的肩窝里，只让人瞧见羞得通红的耳尖。"原本…我就是你的。"

 

旷野天张口衔住那近在咫尺的耳廓，双手托住男人的腰臀，将下身往前一送，旋即怀中的人狠狠一抖，发出一声压抑的低哼，那处紧箍着的桎梏便被男根可观的尺寸撞破了，柔嫩的花径彻底失了禁制，无法抵御地任由入侵者毫不留情地冲突至深处。

 

"唔…"单春秋被这一下撞得狠了，眼前一花，难耐地拧着眉，腹部和腿根绷紧了一抽一抽的，看不出究竟是痛还是爽。

 

破身的痛楚并不至于无法忍受，反倒是那火热的男根将他瞬间填得满涨，上翘的顶端恰好撞在深处要命的软肉上，让他几乎背过气去。

 

与其说痛，倒不如说更多的是被恋人拥抱的满足。

 

那穴里又湿又软，像盛开的花朵内部深藏的花径，柔软娇嫩，却处处分泌着熟透的花蜜和露水，恰到好处地绞裹着男根，舒服得像要融化了似的。旷野天禁不住长叹了口气，也不急着有所动作，径自享受着男人体内极乐的快感。

 

单春秋被身体里含着的玩意儿一下下不经意地磨着敏感的软肉，很快就受不了了。他的身体已经体会过这种高潮的快乐，这会儿便急切地渴望着得到更多，更渴望着来自恋人的贯穿。

 

他也顾不上用语言去表达自己的欲求，本能地将双腿环过青年腰后，用细嫩的大腿内侧磨蹭劲瘦有力的腰胯线条，同时抬起头来索吻，热切地吸舔着青年的舌尖。

 

怀中人突然的热情让旷野天不禁在心底暗自失笑，他恶劣地抵着那团软肉，拿硬挺的男根顶端研磨顶弄着，不一会儿男人便开始发出含糊的哭腔，像是喘不过气一般蓦地挣开了缠绵又深入的亲吻，仰起头剧烈地喘息着。

 

他双手支撑着青年的肩膀，弓起腰身试图逃离体内过度的刺激，却被一双臂弯固定在原处动弹不得，五指捏着紧实饱满的臀肉狠狠往下压，迫使他下坐将约莫还剩了大半在外面的男根全数吞入。

 

"呃、啊啊！…哈啊…不、太深了…太快了…"

 

眼前一片模糊，泪水止不住地往下流，他哭喊着想逃，身下的穴肉却痉挛着绞紧了内里含着的东西，而旷野天明显也没打算放过他，捣舂似的往他身体里送。

 

高潮来得又快又猛，那一锅淫汤都被撞漏了，从花径里喷涌而出，却又被塞满了甬道的男根堵住去路，如汹涌的潮水拍打在顶端怒张的铃口和伞棱，再随着每一下冲撞再倒灌回身体里，一道接一道快感的浪潮席卷过灵魂的每个角落，骨酥腰软，分不清下一重高潮的临界。

 

旷野天忽然抽身撤出了正在软穴中抽送的欲望，那娇嫩的花瓣早已充血成了殷红颜色，被肏得熟透了张开了，在填充的男根离开后失禁般泄出堰塞在花径里的潮水。盛放的花瓣沾满承欢的雨露，衔着顶部兴奋到极致颤颤巍巍挺立的肉珠，透过被撑开的穴口可以看见内部在高潮的余韵间收缩挛动的水红壁肉。

 

"你这里…"旷野天伸出手，指尖抵在男人腹部，在高高挺立在腹前正吐露着腺液的男根之后的某处。他再次挺身将欲望全部送入男人的身体里，已经被肏开了的甬道没有丝毫阻滞之力，让他轻易冲突至深处，旋即便感觉到深藏在内里的另一张小口轻柔包裹住他的顶端，而指下抵着的那处也传来了不寻常的异动。"含住我了…"

 

"…嗯…？什、么…？"单春秋迷迷糊糊地应了声，却根本没有听懂对方说的什么。他跟着去摸青年的手指正揉弄着的那处，只觉得腹中又酸又软，却不知道究竟是怎么回事，全然不知那隐藏在自己体内最隐蔽最不为人知的秘辛已经被打开。

 

"我在问…"旷野天摸了摸男人潮热的脸颊，为对方拭去泪痕和薄汗，认真地、缓缓开口问道："可以…射在里面吗？你的这里…会怀孕吗？"

 

他是有些疏忽了，没想到这处青涩娇小的雌穴发育得出乎意料地完全，竟连深处那最为神秘的器官也具备了。柔软的宫腔已经随着男人在欢好中产生的欲望降落下来，逼仄的宫口被顶撞开，如花苞似的软嫩小口柔顺地含着男根顶端，做好了承接占有和欲望的准备。

 

"我、不知道…"单春秋委屈地抿紧了唇，他大脑里一片昏沉，身下的穴儿里还吞着青年火烫的欲望，充分勃起的男根又热又硬，将穴肉撑得又饱又满，方才经历阴潮的花径何其敏感，吐着蜜液收缩着，将蛰伏不动的男根吸啜得啧啧有声。

 

他不知道眼前这人为什么突然停下了，又为什么要这么问。在他看来这一切都是理所应当的，旷野天要对他做什么，他毫无疑问都会接受—只要旷野天愿意接受这样的他，那么他就什么都愿意。

 

他抬眸看向面前的青年，小心翼翼地问道："这样…是不好的吗？"

 

"…倒也不是这么说。"听出单春秋本人并不介意，旷野天的心底里自然是有些欣喜若狂，但此事并不只关乎他自己，他更要为单春秋考虑，若是到时真的发生什么，只怕会让这人受了委屈，这可是他决不愿看到的。"…只是、对你来说…或许…"

 

"可这都是我愿意的。"单春秋这时才终于反应过来，是因为他这副身体的原因，让旷野天产生了顾虑。他心知对方接下来要说什么，遂不管不顾地抢了白，一字一顿地倾诉了自己的心意。"只要是你…我都愿意。难道这还不够么？"

 

他话音落下，本还欲等到旷野天的一个回应，却见眼前的青年已经二话不说俯下身来，用无比热切的吻封住了他的唇。

 

没有耳鬓厮磨，没有温吞前戏，旷野天恣意深吻着怀里的人，仿佛知道对方一定会原谅他的粗莽，迎合他的狂妄。

 

这个人这么温柔这么好，这么爱他。身体里不为人知的柔软秘辛只属于他，就像这人也只在他面前露出柔软顺从的样子。他只觉得这个人真的太好太好了，让他恨不得把这人锁在怀里永远也不放开。

 

单春秋被身体两侧铁箍似的臂弯紧紧扣在腰后，将他按在火热的怀抱中，紧贴的胸膛足以细数青年的心跳。

 

他为这本就无比贪恋的气息熏红了面颊，张口迎合口腔内翻搅逡巡的舌尖。几乎在用尽所有的力气去搂住身前的青年，用自己热烫的身体去厮磨对方的皮肤，仿佛这样能够多少缓解要将他灵魂都烧灼殆尽的渴求。

 

明明对方没有什么刻意的动作，他却觉得这快感就要受不了了，体内那根热杵将他填满，一下下厮磨着瘙痒的宫口，引起剧烈的宫缩，他感觉到身体里又在往外淌水，舒服得十指痉挛，连脚尖都要蜷起。

 

他快要只靠着深吻引起的满腔情动就这样达到高潮，身前的青年终于再次动作起来，像是要把他贯穿似的，一次次后撤至花径口，再狠狠冲撞进来，又快又狠地撞进宫腔里。

 

夹在两人腹部的男根涨得通红，也不知泄了多少次精，如今也射不出来了，只挺立着不停流下腺液；饱胀的囊袋下方是殷红的肉珠，已经从花苞似的遮掩的肉瓣中完全冒出芽儿来，如成熟的朱果迎接雨露润泽；原本娇嫩的肉瓣已经被男根底部的尺寸彻底撑开了，露出鲜红的肉穴，正随着抽插往外喷溅着水花。由于浑身上下能够发泄欲望的器官都已到了极限，使得这具身体的主人被困在绵长至痛苦的高潮中几欲昏死，浑身上下无一处不酥痒无一处不快乐，情潮将他灭顶吞没，只等着最后一点刺激让他获得失禁的解脱。

 

直到青年最终挺身将欲望喷薄在宫壁上，滚烫的阳精引起一阵又一阵宫缩，随之汹涌而出的春潮被尽皆堵在宫腔里，将柔软的器官撑得满涨。拥抱相贴的身体挤压着身前的男根，肉瓣顶端熟透的花芽儿重重碾在青年分身根部，被硬质的毛丛和皮肤磨砺搔刮着，生生将男人推上绝顶的极乐。

 

单春秋张着嘴却连声音都发不出来，只自喉咙深处吐出喑哑的濒死的哽咽，睁大的眼角迸出泪水，浑身都在痉挛抽搐，像在野兽爪牙下雌伏的猎物。

 

旷野天粗喘着平复下剧烈的呼吸，彼时他怀中的男人已经软倒下来，腿根和腰腹过电似的轻颤着，他能感觉到裹着下身的那处肉穴也在一翕一张地颤抖，象征着这一波高潮还没完全从身体里消退，时刻准备着卷土重来掀起更高的潮峰。

 

这具身体还很敏感，他的手摸到哪儿便颤抖到哪儿，已经没了力气的男人连指尖都是酥软的，哪里还知道挣扎，即便他并起两指插入那处仍旧紧紧吸着他不放的软穴，身下的人也只是难耐地拧起眉低吟一声，踢蹬了下双腿，做不出什么有效的反抗。

 

穴肉已经被肏开了，潮湿又柔软，从被填满的缝隙里再挤入两根手指也能接纳，像张灵活的小口吮着唾液吞吐起来。

 

旷野天在里面肆意翻搅一通，临抽出前还用拇指狠狠揉了揉肉瓣顶端勃起的肉豆，引得身下的男人缩着身子要躲，才心满意足地抽出手指，就着沾了满手的湿淋淋的淫液，探向位于花径下方另一处私密的穴口。

 

后庭已经被雌穴里涌出的汁水浸得柔软，再加上前戏时略微拓张过，是以指腹只是在穴口的褶皱上稍加揉弄，便轻易就着粘滑的淫液钻了进去。

 

肠壁细嫩紧致，因了前方的雌穴仍在紧紧咬着，竟让他的指尖能够隔着这层薄薄的障壁依稀触摸到仍插在前穴里的男根的形状和脉动。

 

这时只见青年抽身撤出了下身，不顾那软嫩的花穴收缩着挽留，绞裹过紧的穴肉从张开的穴口里露出来，是水津津的绯红色，未泄净的阴潮正从这失去了塞子的洞穴里汩汩流出。

 

再看那根胯下器物像是还未曾泄过似的，蓄势待发地挺立着，柱身被雌穴内部分泌的汁水浸得发亮，天生翘起的一点些微弧度让饱满的伞棱总是恰到好处地推抵到穴内最要命的敏感，而这让人高潮迭起的物事暂且放过了已经被彻底征服的肉穴，转而要去侵吞另一处同样稚嫩的密地。

 

"旷野天…"单春秋隐隐约约知道对方即将对自己做什么。他已经很累了，生怕自己承受不住更多的欲望。但他又不愿反抗拒绝旷野天，只得虚弱地唤着后者的名字，仿佛这人掌握着对他生杀予夺的权利，只要这人想要，他便只能将自己献上。

 

"只再要一次，好不好？"旷野天也是吃准了单春秋不会拒绝他，挺身往里推进去一点，引得身下之人抑制不住地难耐低吟一声，又从已经被撑开的后穴里退了出去，如此往复着颇为狡猾恶劣的逗弄手段。"我等了这么久了，好想要全部的你。"

 

——都被这样说了，还能怎么办呢。

 

单春秋只好点点头，心想若是只再来一次，或许自己还受得住。

 

他却是不知那所谓的一次可完全不如他预料的那般简单，而是无穷无尽的绝顶巅峦，他像是被捕获的猎物那样挣脱无果，只得被吃干抹净，哭泣着展开身体迎接极乐的侵犯。

 


	3. 高铁试运行·第三节车厢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章防雷：大量女性器官描写，攻方微兽形，全穴占领

【高铁试运行·第三节车厢】

 

* * *

 

身下这张被折腾得一塌糊涂的沙发显然是不能再用了，旷野天索性将人一把抱了起来，决定转换一个更适合做这种事的战场。

 

单春秋慌乱地攀住青年肩头，却还是来不及阻止突如其来的下坠趋势，愣是让抵在穴口的男根顶进了身体里，撞开紧窄层叠的肠肉到达了深处，翘起的角度毫不留情地碾过经行之处敏感的关窍。

 

"呜嗯…"他发出一声拖长软绵的低泣，身体一阵过电般的颤抖，股间本能地抽送几下，泄出一股略显稀薄的精水。

 

而走动间肿胀的花蒂不断摩擦着男根根部的硬质毛发，更是让他舒爽得绷紧了浑身肌理，勾在青年腰后的双腿足背僵直，分明是这般不经意的再简单不过的动作，却透过兴奋到极致的感官升华成无限潮涌。

 

而后青年将他猛地放倒在床上，他还没来得及贪恋随之压制在身上的身体的温度，便被扣着膝弯将一条腿抬了起来往旁一翻，将他就着下身相连的姿势硬生生翻转成跪趴。

 

"呃、！哈啊啊…！！"随之而来的快感让他绞紧了后穴，双手脱力软倒下来，无力支撑的上半身趴伏着陷在柔软的被褥里，惟有被青年握在手里的腰胯还高高支起，露出臀瓣间吞吐欲望的蜜穴。

 

前方食髓知味的雌穴不住地收缩，隔着一层薄薄的肠壁感受熟悉的冲撞，谄媚的肉瓣吐露着芬芳春水，渴望被再次驾临。

 

男人双眸失神面色潮红，颤抖着双腿塌陷下柔韧窄瘦的腰身，摆出一个如承欢母兽般的姿势，让后穴能够更深地容纳进出的律动，两瓣虚张的肉唇尽可能地抬起，试图亲吻男根下方沉甸甸的囊袋。

 

拉长的肩胛宛如蝴蝶欲飞的翅膀，流畅的脊背线条突显出凹陷的腰窝，似两弯承接雨露的窄荷。男根每一次冲撞入后穴，深处的肠肉便会绞紧，而位于下方的湿润肉瓣会疯狂吮吻贴近的囊袋，在上面留下动情的水渍。

 

他浑身上下都写满了情色的欲求，但张开的双唇除了呻吟便发不出别的声音。好在那正在占有他的青年并没有那么不解风情——

 

有力的双臂环在腰间，将他酥软的身体扶起来推抵在墙上。直到被冰冷的墙面激得回过神来，单春秋才惊觉自己被困在了青年的怀抱和墙面之间，跪立的双腿被恋人的膝盖分开，迫使打开成一个更大更便于接受的角度，下身连着那根正在他体内横冲直撞的玩意儿，就这么个避无可避的方寸之地，决不可能从青年的占有中逃离。

 

而后旷野天腾出一只手去揉弄那两瓣湿软的花肉，那里早就已经做好了被进入的准备，每一寸酥痒的媚肉都被分泌的淫液充分润滑，手指抵在饱满的肉缝两侧往旁一分，便将殷红的花瓣分开了，露出水津津的肉洞。

 

彼时那串在后穴里的欲望也停下不动了，就见他只顾着津津有味地搓揉那两片潮湿肉瓣，也不进入近在咫尺的花径去一探那兴奋得汩汩流水的泉眼。

 

单春秋咬着唇憋得眼角通红，就在他笨拙地扭摆腰身，正准备主动索求快感的时候，身后的青年突然凑过来，呼出的热气熨烫在耳蜗里，烧得他浑身酥软，热血贲涌，快要被沸腾起来的情潮融化成水。

 

"护法，你可知道…你当初担心我会嫌你生了这处穴儿不好，却是当真错怪我了。"

 

青年说话间刻意合齿衔住那晕红的耳廓，一边揉搓着软嫩的肉瓣，使得怀中的男人腿根不断打颤，低低呜咽着几乎就要哭出声来。

 

"什、为何…？呜！不、嗯呜…"

 

单春秋已经不能及时反应过来对方的话了，他泪湿着眼眸迷迷糊糊地问，忽而浑身一抖，自唇齿间溢出慵懒粘腻的低吟。原来是身下的指尖作恶，剥着肉瓣撑开了那处柔媚的娇花，这一动作使得穴肉翻出，花径内部湿漉漉的软肉失去了遮羞的屏障，被毫不留情地暴露在空气中。

 

"呵。护法，您忘了么？"旷野天轻笑。"属下…是蛇妖啊…"

 

他还刻意在这话里用上早已弃之不用的敬称，划分出两人的尊卑之别，显得这场情事添了几分悖德的快感。而随着他话音落下，只听耳边响起一阵破风之声，鸣蛇妖相现形，青年黑亮的眸色变作火红立瞳，在肩胛和腰椎上各生出一对蝠翼，覆膜光滑，翼骨坚硬，向两边舒展张开，将怀中的恋人笼罩在宽阔的阴影里。

 

然而单春秋顾不上去在意这些，因为此时身后的人正双手托起他的腰身，使得一直含在后庭里的欲根被退到了穴口，而与此同时，竟有个同样火热的物事抵上他的前穴，穴口的肉瓣已经被指尖分开了，正一翕一张地细啜着散发热烫温度的异物的顶端。

 

他这时才终于反应过来旷野天所说的话是什么意思。

 

"不、旷野天…不行…不要这样…会坏、坏掉的…呃、—啊！！啊啊啊…"

 

慌乱的求饶还没来得及说完，他已经被扣住了腰肢狠狠贯穿。霎时间剧烈的快感汹涌而上，在脑海中彷如花火炸开，他只觉眼前一花，泪水从眼角迸落而出。身下那处焦渴已久的穴儿如被撞漏了的汤池，涌出大量潮水，却因为被堵住了去路，只得淅淅沥沥地从缝隙里往外流淌。

 

原来，雄性蛇类本是有一对性器，修成人形后，便只有其中一个变作与人类男子一般模样的，而另外那根仍然保留了凶兽原本的特征，尺寸大出一圈不说，根部和伞棱处还生长了用以锁住雌蛇身体的倒刺，这么个凶猛器物撞进身体里，也难怪那初尝情欲滋味的雌穴要招架不住，失禁似的淌出泪水，哭着求饶。

 

两处肉穴都是已经被肏开了的，无论是后庭里的男形还是雌穴里的兽根，都毫无阻碍的齐根没入，舂在身体里最深处的痒肉上。

 

"…太深了…不、啊啊！顶、啊啊啊顶到了…慢些、旷野天…呜…要被顶坏了…求你…"

 

太过猛烈的冲撞引起难以言喻的快感冲巅，男人的呻吟几乎变成了哭泣，指尖胡乱抓挠着平整的墙面，在壁纸上留下浅浅的划痕。他像是被猛兽捕获的猎物，按在锋利的爪牙下承受灭顶的欲潮。

 

他被彻底地填满，贯穿。

 

后穴里的男根不断研磨着肠道附近的腺体，让他的分身肿胀挺立，铃口张开了急欲倾吐快感，穴口和肠道也本能地收缩绞紧，取悦对方也取悦了自己；而前方的凶兽器物更让人疯狂，不同于火热硬挺的人类男形，而是会随着交合的程度渐渐鼓胀起来，满满地填塞在柔软的甬道里，将其内部扩张到能够容纳情欲的极限，根根软刺扎进穴肉里，能够照顾到每一分寸的皱襞里深藏的痒肉，搔刮着他的宫口，根部虽没有人类男子的精囊，却长着为了勾住雌兽身体而生的软制肉刺，随着每一下律动鞭打在肉瓣顶端的花芽上；受到接连刺激的肉蒂已经完全兴奋，像成熟的花苞从遮掩的肉瓣中挣脱出来，盛放着熟红的花蕊，迎接更多欢愉的浇灌。

 

怀中的猎物已经雌伏，顺从地展开身体迎合迭起的高潮，修长的双腿绷紧了几乎打开成一字，全靠青年扳在挺翘臀峰上的双手保持平衡。这具身体内部美好得不可思议，紧致又柔软，恰到好处地包裹着欲根，水津津的襞肉像会呼吸似的，疯狂细啜含吮着，试图榨取出解渴的甘霖。

 

旷野天几乎就要被夹得缴械，不得不张口咬住身前男人因后仰呻吟而拉长的肩颈，停下律动以缓解贲张的热血。蜷缩在怀里的人也不知又高潮了几次，痉挛的身体像是已经无法自控，下面更是湿得一塌糊涂，他觉得自己像是捅漏了一个泉眼，每往里舂捣一下都会从里面喷出一波水来。

 

身后的青年虽然歇下了没再动作，但对单春秋来说身体里汹涌的浪潮并没有半点停歇。两根凶狠器物只隔了一层软薄的障壁，将甬道充盈得无比满涨，仅仅是这么静止着也能够厮磨到所有的敏感点。

 

他趴伏在鸣蛇张开的翅膀形成的阴影中，深喘着，喉咙已经干涩喑哑，却仍不由自主地发出虚弱的啜泣，身体已经酥软无力，却仍在快感的冲刷下弹动战栗。

 

"唔！不、不要…那里…"忽而见他忽的哭叫出声，身体狠狠挣动了一下，却被及时揽过腰间的臂膀按了回去。

 

原来是一根细瘦修长的蛇尾不知何时伸了出来，正拿尖细温凉的尾尖拨弄那花瓣间挺立的肉蒂。那处已经被刺激得太过了，方才才被蛇根根部的软刺鞭打到高潮，现在又被掀开遮蔽的花蕾直接施予撩拨，将还未从慵懒的余韵中充分回缓的人直接送上了巅峰。

 

"啊啊…不、不要碰…旷野天…不要…"男人绷紧的腰身宛如一张拉满的弓弦，他竭力后仰身体试图躲开身下的刺激，痉挛的左手回抱住身后之人的肩膀，扣紧的指尖抓挠出三道浅浅的血痕。

 

这样的高潮或许确实太快了，旷野天虽然觉得男人的反应有趣，但也担心继续下去这人身体便受不了，遂从善如流地放过了那枚敏感至极的肉蒂。灵活的蛇尾更换了狩猎的目标，转而攀附向上，寻到了另一处流水的穴眼。

 

然而这处的刺激较之方才有过之无不及，单春秋不由得又是一阵疯狂的挣扎，若不是旷野天这时凑过来封住他的唇，定然又要开口求饶，而现在的他不敢挣开恋人的吻，只得呜咽着流泪，用最无力的方式宣泄身体里承受不住的欢愉。

 

软热的舌尖在湿热的口腔里翻搅，吞咽不下的津液自相贴的唇瓣间溢出，顺着下颌线条流下。青年只用一只手就能制住他的腰身，便腾出了手去恰弄胸膛上挺立的乳尖，饱满的朱果硬如石子，每搓弄一下都是过电的快感。

 

他身下所有能出水的穴儿都被堵住了。男根研磨着后穴深处的阳心和肠肉，撑开了每一分寸的褶皱，最深处收窄的肠襞被撞得变了形，无奈又谄媚地形成了一个恰到好处含裹住伞棱的窍口；凶兽器官早就将柔软的雌穴塞满，前端深深捣在宫腔里，软刺像是一把灵活的小毛刷，搔刮着敏感脆弱的宫口，引起内部激烈的宫缩和浪潮，淫液从不可名状的泉眼里不断倾泻出来，浇灌得兽根愈渐胀大，几乎在男人平坦紧实的腹部顶出突起形状。而男人自己下身的欲望早就泄尽了精水，红肿充血的铃口张开了彰显着这具身体内部充满了无法倾吐的快乐，这下则为那尖细蛇尾提供了便利，利落钻进敞开的小巧穴眼中，在精关尿道里钻研抽插起来。

 

承受着无与伦比的快慰的男人睁开泫然泪眼，晕红的眼角迸出泪水，映入眼帘的是火色的立状蛇瞳，在宽大蝠翼遮蔽的阴影中映射着猎食猛兽的寒光，被钉住的猎物蓦地瑟缩了下，忽然放弃了挣扎，展开身体甘心雌伏，在激烈的占有之下颤抖着迎接更多征伐，直到被蛇牙撕碎，拆吃入腹。

 

他像是白纸被染上了色彩，对青年全心全意的爱恋是最浓墨重彩的画笔，让他愿意将所有的自己交付出去，由对方涂抹上象征占有的印记。

 

他后仰着身体依靠在旷野天的胸膛，兴奋得连肩膀膝头都泛起红晕；紧蹙的眉心和迷朦的眼眸吐露着对过载快感的难耐和对获得更多占有的矛盾的渴盼；双手被扣在腰间，与青年的手指交握；引起修长的颈项，微启唇瓣露出殷红的软舌，在爱人带来的快乐之下放任自己呻吟哭喊。

 

被肏熟的身体已经失去欢愉的临界，全身都沉沦在迭起的高潮中，趴跪的大腿绷紧内侧，最大限度暴露出股间美好的欲穴，以便得到更深的结合；腰臀随着身后抽插的节奏迎送，间或出现几下剧烈的抛动，便能瞧见那处失禁似的从肉缝里喷溅出大股湿潮。

 

一重高过一重的欢愉浪潮愈渐猛烈，男人的身体也愈渐敏感紧致，身下的甬道濒死般收缩挛动，让旷野天几乎难以动作，也禁不住被夹得有些受不了。

 

剑眉星目的俊美青年压抑地低吼了声，张口狠狠咬住男人颈侧的肌肤，使力得几乎要尝到青色血管里腥甜的味道。怀中这具身体内部的感觉好得快要上天了，穴里又湿又热，肠道紧致雌穴润泽，像包裹在一汪融化的春水里似的，完全又彻底地接纳了他，随着搅动漾起涟漪。

 

他加重了下身抽送的速度和力道，撞得单春秋几乎以为自己要被撕扯弄坏，只能僵直着身体，趴伏在墙上挺起腰臀接受最后绝顶的冲巅。

 

到达高潮的瞬间，青年身后张开的蝠翼围拢起来，贴覆在墙面上将怀中男人动情的模样遮挡得严严实实，连光都透不进来，只有一双火色的立瞳能够享有这幅美味的盛景。这是一个雄性野兽的本能，将自己的爱人保护起来，圈在自己的领地里，决不允许任何人的觊觎。

 

单春秋脱力软倒在青年的臂弯中，张口吐出虚弱的喘息，他的身体连抬起指尖的力气都没有了，就连那根堵在铃口的蛇尾也无力拨开，还是旷野天放过了他，收回折磨了他许久的尾尖，让男根终于淅淅沥沥地泄出汩汩腺液。

 

全然不同于他已经酥软的身体，在那无力合拢的双腿间，被撑开的肉瓣和后穴仍在本能收缩，内里的穴肉也在一下一下地绞裹，吞咽着埋在里面的男根射出的欲液。

 

在肉眼看不见的身体内部，蛇根前端下方生长的软刺变硬回勾，牢牢扣住了他的宫口—这是为了防止承欢的雌兽在雄性射精途中挣脱逃走。

 

但单春秋本就不会这么做。他顺从地靠在青年的怀中，等待蛇根将蓄存的精水尽数射在他的宫腔里，而在这一切结束之前他不会挣扎也不会反抗。

 

些微转过头，让视野里能够稍微更多地看到身后的人。青年似乎感受到他的意图，低下头来，将轻浅的啄吻印在他的眼睫上鼻尖上，最后落在唇瓣间，即便他没有力气回吻，也耐心地缓慢地温存厮磨，与他交换着气息。

 

待含在体内的分身抽离出去时，那两处穴儿也已经一时合不起来，翕张着吐出被堵在甬道里的浊液，而那本应被充盈了更多欲液的水津津的雌穴，却只是不断地淌出晶莹透明的潮水，不见白浊。

 

想来是方才射进去的精水被回缩的宫口留在了里面，而作为那处孕育生命的器官的本能—不论其究竟成熟与否—都会将分泌的阴潮推挤出来，为内里的阳精留存足够的空间。

 

"旷野天…"单春秋终于得了自由，也顾不上自己腿间沾满了各种粘腻淫液的狼狈，稍微恢复了一点力气便下意识往恋人怀里钻。

 

被唤了名字的人自然也不会嫌弃他，遂展臂将人搂进怀里。旷野天知道这人必然是还没缓过神来，又在心里由衷地依赖他，这才愿意作出这般柔软的撒娇举动。

 

然而单春秋只是被这般搂着还觉不够，从情热中降下温来的身体觉得空落落的，抬起光裸的双腿搭在青年腰侧，恨不得将整个人都缠在对方身上。

 

揽在肩后的手摸索到了还未收回的蝠翼，指尖顺着被光滑覆膜包裹的翅骨轻抚，便听到青年在耳边发出一声轻笑，将展开的翅膀收拢起来，绕至他的身后，"这样呢，可好些了？"

 

单春秋被看出了心思，不禁羞涩地低敛了眉眼，可旋即又像是舍不得移开目光似的，复又抬起眼来看向面前的青年，这反应羞怯又坦然，看在旷野天眼里只觉得无比喜欢，产生了将这人藏起来永远不让人看见的冲动。

 

"可是觉得累了？若是累了便只管睡就是，我抱你去清洗。"

 

"嗯…"单春秋确实是累了，浑身懒洋洋的只想靠在青年的怀里睡着。但他又贪恋眼前这温存的气氛，眨着眼睛强撑着不愿睡。眼里看见围拢在身边的宽大蝠翼，不禁想起就是这人方才使坏，口口声声说着再要一次，却故意化出兽形来，用那般…那般的手段来折腾他。

 

"你…下、下次…不要再那样弄了…"他说到这里，本是想要嗔怪抱怨，可脑海中却不自觉地浮现出那被快感支配得彻底的旖旎画面，顿时面红耳赤，支支吾吾险些连话都不会说了。"我方才…都以为自己要死了。"

 

他耳尖和眼角都羞得晕红，看得旷野天在心里得意地嘟嘟冒泡，满腔的柔情都要溢出来，他笑得眉眼弯弯的，轻轻抖了抖翅膀，像只被安抚了的大型犬，"好，听你的。"

 


End file.
